landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Lonely Journey
|next= }} " " is the thirteenth episode of the animated children's series . It originally aired on April 6, 2007. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Max Burkholder as Chomper *John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Jessica Gee as Tria *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw Plot The episode begins with Chomper teaching Spike how to find things with his nose. He successfully finds Ducky. Chomper then finds out that it is the Time of the Great Giving. He feels lonely since he is the only sharptooth in the valley. Ducky lets him sit by her, Spike and two Iguanodon youngsters. He tries to play with the Iguanodons but their mother doesn't let them. Ducky tries to cheer up Chomper but she brings up how he taught Spike to use his nose. He then thinks that he might be able to teach sharpteeth to be friends and goes off to go into the Mysterious Beyond. Later the group worries that Chomper has gone into the Mysterious Beyond but Ducky convinces them that Spike can sniff him out. Chomper can't find any sharpteeth and rests in a cave. It turns out the cave has fast biters in it. Chomper tries to befriend them but they don't understand and chase him. He runs and hides near a pond and uses a rock to trick the fast biters into falling into it. The gang find the cave. Cera believes that he only sniffed out the food. However, then they spot some foot holes. Chomper sees a sharptooth coming his way. It turns out there is a whole pack of sharpteeth. Chomper is excited but the sharpteeth are stampeding and don't see him. After they leave, Red Claw appears (he was chasing them). Chomper knows he won't be able to make him friendly and hides until he had the idea to go up into a snowy mountain claiming the others that he's missing. Later the gang find the jumble of the foot holes left by the stampede. Chomper sees a young sharptooth nearby and goes down to make friends. He tries to teach him how to play catch but he doesn't understand (probably because Chomper was talking in Leafeater). he finally runs away and gets his parents, who chase Chomper. He crosses a "White Mountain" where he knows the sharpteeth won't chase him. However he falls into a crevasse. The gang go up the mountain and find the crevasse. Chomper is on a ledge. Spike burrows through the snow (partly by eating it) and gets Chomper out. Then, there is an earthshake which Littlefoot noticed. The group slide down the mountain after Cera decided to go downhill because she refuses and a huge block of ice would hit her but missed. The episode ends with the children giving Chomper his part of the feast, a big leaf covered in bugs. Cultural Influence Merchandise "The Lonely Journey" was released in the United States on February 19, 2008 in the "Adventuring In The Mysterious Beyond" DVD, along with "The Great Egg Adventure", "Escape From The Mysterious Beyond", and "The Hermit of Black Rock". This DVD was also released in Canada, and in France on August 25, 2009 under the name "Les Terres Mystérieuses" ("The Lands Mysterious/The Mysterious Lands").Les Terres Mystérieuses at Amazon.fr. Retrieved on December 15, 2011. It was released in German on the DVD "Vorsicht, Scharfzähne!" ("Caution, Sharpteeth!") along with "The Hidden Canyon".Vorsicht, Scharfzähne! at Amazon.de. Retrieved on December 15, 2011. Songs *Sniff Him Out *I Feel So Happy Quotes Mama Iguanodon: Come along children, It's not safe to play with sharpteeth. Trivia * This episode marks the first time other Sharpteeth have appeared in the TV series other than Red Claw and his Fast Biters. * This episode shows Red Claw without his Fast Biters, Screech and Thud. * This is the first episode to have an earthshake caused in a snowy mountain, the second earthshake goes to "Through the Eyes of a Spiketail". * A children's book called "The Lonely Dinosaur" is based on this episode. Character Debuts *Species Debuts: **''Utahraptor'' **Indeterminate large theropods Gallery References External links * "The Lonely Journey" at the Internet Movie Database. | }} Category:Land Before Time Episodes